Le Chevalier d'Hadès
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Toi qui m'as défié depuis l'Âge des Mythes, il est temps que tu payes ta dette. Servir aux côtés d'Athéna ne suffira pas à sauver le Monde, cette fois. Nous avons toujours été liés, Pégase, t'en souviens-tu ? Alors, sois mon Destrier Céleste.
1. Naissance d'un Mythe Nouveau

**« Le Chevalier d'Hadès »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Chevalier d'Hadès »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Saint Seiya – _The Lost Canvas_

Genre : Adventure, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Toi qui m'as défié depuis l'Âge des Mythes, il est temps que tu payes ta dette. Servir aux côtés d'Athéna ne suffira pas à sauver le Monde, cette fois. Nous avons toujours été liés, Pégase, t'en souviens-tu ? Alors, sois mon Destrier Céleste._

Personnages principaux : **Alone / Hadès, Tenma / Pégase, Sasha / Athéna**

Pairing principal : **Alone / Hadès x Tenma / Pégase**

Pairings autres : Sasha / Athéna x Sisyphe / Sagittaire, Yuzuriha / Grue x Yato / Licorne

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Prologue : Naissance d'un Mythe Nouveau**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Assemblée des Dieux.**

 **Âge des Mythes.**

…

* * *

« L'heure est grave. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à nous battre entre nous. »

Hadès – Grand Seigneur des Enfers – n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle irritation depuis l'Âge des Mythes. Son interlocutrice et lui avaient beau se connaître depuis plus de milliers d'années, cela n'avait jamais fait d'eux des amis.

« Tu suggérerais donc, _ma chère_ , que nous marchions main dans la main pour sauver le Monde ? Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide. Je règne sur les Enfers, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur la bêtise humaine. »

Comparer Athéna – Grande Déesse de la Guerre – à ses _petits humains adorés_ était, selon lui, une insulte tout à fait appropriée pour l'hérétique qu'elle était. Mais hélas, sa Némésis ne relevait _jamais_ ces piques si fines.

« Hadès, soit raisonnable, pour une fois. »

' _Raisonnable ? Pour une fois ?'_ Que ne fallait-il pas entendre !

« Toi et tes stupides Chevaliers passez votre temps à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, à chacune de nos Incarnations. J'en ai assez de devoir vous affronter à chaque Guerre Sainte. Dire que je pourrais apporter la paix à tous, par la Mort… »

« Tes velléités de conquête ne sauraient que dévaster ce Monde. Il mérite de vivre, tout comme les êtres humains. »

Et voilà. Le grand sujet. Celui qui fâchait. Hadès pouvait déjà voir les Dieux et Déesses se raidir, autour d'eux (particulièrement les Mineurs). Mais il était vrai que ceci était ce qui les divisait depuis l'Âge des Mythes.

« Les êtres humains sont mauvais. Leur donner la mort est ce qu'il y a de plus charitable pour eux. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il y a du bon en eux. Vivre à leurs côtés m'a permis de comprendre leur potentiel. »

Le Seigneur des Enfers grinça des dents. Voilà justement ce qu'il détestait chez sa Némésis. Sa naïveté incroyable, sa tendance à croire en ceux qui ravageaient le Monde et n'apprenaient jamais. C'était à cause d'une telle _candeur_ que tous deux s'étaient livré moult Guerres Saintes. Mais il serait le plus raisonnable, aujourd'hui.

« C'est inutile de discuter, nous ne serons jamais d'accord, Athéna. »

Autant cesser cette parodie de réunion et retourner à ses affaires. Hadès n'était le Grand Seigneur des Enfers pour rien. Il avait toutes les Terres de l'En-Deçà à gouverner, avec son lot de paperasses et de jugements à rendre. Pourquoi perdre son temps avec ces bêtises ?

« L'heure est grave, Déesses et Dieux de l'Olympe. Si nous avons convenu de cette Assemblée, c'est pour lutter contre une menace qui pèse sur nous. »

Mais même lui ne pouvait se soustraire à leur Frère, le Grand Zeus. Si ce dernier les avait tous convoqués pour une Assemblée Extraordinaire, c'était que le moment était critique.

« Les Royaumes de l'Orient nous ont rapporté une inquiétude nouvelle. Depuis plusieurs décennies, des êtres disparaissent, comme happés par une mort soudaine. Hommes comme Esprits. Un de nos Messagers Divins n'est toujours pas revenu… »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Hadès. Ce qui eut le don de profondément l'agacer.

« N'es-tu pas à l'origine de ce fait étrange, Maître de la Mort ? »

Comptez sur le pouvoir des Assemblées, pour faire dire à voix haute ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le Seigneur des Enfers, que je suis responsable de tout le mal existant. Les êtres vivants ne peuvent le rester pour l'Eternité, cela causerait un grave déséquilibre à notre Monde. Chacun doit retourner à la Source, je ne fais que guider la fin de toute existence. »

Athéna écoutait cette tirade d'un air pensif.

« Mais, justement, Hadès… si ces êtres sont vraiment morts… ne sont-ils pas arrivés dans ton Domaine ? »

« Justement, non. »

Cette assertion causa un tollé parmi l'Assemblée. Des morts, disparaître par magie ? C'était inconcevable ! Chaque vie était habité par un esprit, qui, venu des profondeurs de la Terre, y retournait une fois son existence vécue. Personne ici n'ignorait ce fait. Mais un Dieu ne pouvait mentir. Si le Seigneur des Enfers affirmait ne pas avoir vu ces âmes, alors c'était certainement le cas – aussi improbable cela parût-il.

« Ces âmes se seraient donc volatilisées ?! »

« C'est impossible ! Il y a dû avoir erreur dans le Registre des Défunts. »

« Le personnel de l'En-Deçà n'est plus ce qu'il était… »

Ceci fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, déjà empli, du concerné. Le grand manteau noir claqua de mécontentement.

« Seriez-vous en train de remettre en cause le travail du _Seigneur des Enfers_? »

La voix d'Hadès était devenue aussi dangereuse que la Mort elle-même. Il régnait sur les Enfers : nul ne pouvait se soustraire à sa loi dans son Domaine – fût-il Dieu, Humain ou Esprit. Son titre inspirait du respect, habituellement. Mais aujourd'hui… l'Assemblée entière avait décidé de l'ennuyer.

« Tu es le Seigneur de l'En-Deçà, mais ton personnel a des origines humaines. Toi qui déplores justement le manque de fiabilité des hommes, n'en est-ce pas la preuve ? »

« Mes Trois Juges et mes Spectres sont d'une loyauté sans faille. Remettre en question leur travail revient à ouvertement m'insulter. »

« Alors comment peux-tu expliquer que ces âmes n'aient pas été consignées ? »

Justement, il ne l'expliquait pas. Personne, ici, ne pouvait l'expliquer d'ailleurs. Ce qui eut comme conséquence de déclencher de nouveau un brouhaha insupportable.

« Il suffit ! »

Zeus le Tout-Puissant avait frappé la table de son sceptre. Le silence revint instantanément.

« En l'absence d'explication plausible, nous devons ouvrir une enquête sur les lieux concernés. Hermès pourra porter les nouvelles de cette dernière. En attendant, par mesure de prudence… j'ordonne expressément une trêve entre les Dieux Majeurs. Athéna, Poséidon, Arès et Hadès… tout conflit devra être interrompu. Est-ce bien clair ? »

Le Seigneur des Enfers grinça des dents. Décidemment, c'était vraiment une _très mauvaise_ journée. Non seulement sa Némésis l'ennuyait, mais voilà que son Frère se rendait coupable d'ingérence. Tout ça à cause d'une affaire, qui, selon lui, pourrait tout à fait être réglée prestement. Ses Spectres n'auraient aucun mal à débusquer le voleur d'âmes – si voleur il y avait. Et, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, un de ses Trois Juges pulvériserait instantanément le fauteur de troubles. Mais allez dire ça à l'Assemblée…

« Très bien. Je n'ai pas le choix. A la prochaine Guerre Sainte, je serai contraint d'établir une alliance avec toi, Athéna. Mais, en contrepartie, ma Némésis, j'exige une garantie que tu ne me poignarderas pas dans le dos une fois tes affaires réglées. »

« Laquelle ? »

Quand il pensait… c'était une idée de génie. De génie. Non seulement Athéna serait contrariée, mais elle ne pourrait effectivement rien contre lui. Pas avec celui qui avait osé le blesser depuis l'Âge des Mythes. Celui avec qui il partageait un lien profond.

« Je veux Pégase, le Destrier Céleste. »


	2. Le Peintre Maudit

**« Le Chevalier d'Hadès »**

 _ **Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

* * *

Titre : **« Le Chevalier d'Hadès »**

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Saint Seiya – _The Lost Canvas_

Genre : Adventure, Frienship, Romance

Résumé : _Toi qui m'as défié depuis l'Âge des Mythes, il est temps que tu payes ta dette. Servir aux côtés d'Athéna ne suffira pas à sauver le Monde, cette fois. Nous avons toujours été liés, Pégase, t'en souviens-tu ? Alors, sois mon Destrier Céleste._

Personnages principaux : **Alone / Hadès, Tenma / Pégase, Sasha / Athéna**

Pairing principal : **Alone / Hadès x Tenma / Pégase**

Pairings autres : Sasha / Athéna x Sisyphe / Sagittaire, Yuzuriha / Grue x Yato / Licorne

* * *

 **Mot de l'auteur : Merci pour les reviews ! Une réponse à ceux et celles que je ne peux joindre par PM.**

 **Anonymous : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :) Voici la suite.**

 **Murahel : Amie du jour et du soir, bonjour et bonsoir ! ;) Tout à fait, le lien entre ces deux-là est splendide. J'ai d'ailleurs voulu l'écrire car je ne trouvais pas beaucoup de fics qui en traitaient. Je suis donc contente de voir des adeptes ! :) Ha ha, pour Hadès, nous rirons, mais nous garderons de le faire en sa présence (afin d'éviter qu'il nous convoque un peu trop tôt chez lui, gloups ;). Merci beaucoup pour ta chaleureuse et sympathique review ! J'en profite pour te remercier de celle de " _Chroniques des Trois Mythiques_ ", tu as parfaitement vu juste pour la devinette !**

 **Alysia : Pour maintenant ! Merci pour la review :).**

* * *

 **~…~**

 **Tableau I : Le Peintre Maudit**

 **~…~**

* * *

…

 **Cathédrale des Peintres.**

 **2017 après Jésus-Christ.**

…

* * *

« Et voilà. »

Cette touche, finale, insufflerait la vie à ce tableau. Cette toile que lui seul pouvait peindre, tant il racontait sa propre histoire. Et cette couleur, ce serait l'âme de sa destinée et le cœur de son rêve.

Les yeux d'un très cher ami.

 _Le Feu qui t'a animé_

 _M'a sauvé des flammes de mon propre Enfer._

 _Les ailes que j'ai moi-même brulées_

 _Porteront le rêve que j'avais abandonné._

On l'appelait… le Peintre Saint.

Il peignait des tableaux d'une rare beauté : mais cette beauté racontait le drame mortifère de mille vies passées.

Couleurs lumineuses, couleurs sombres : un mélange de bien et de mal, qui contrastait avec la nature paisible qui semblait la sienne.

 _Je porte les germes du mal,_

 _De mon élan de bonté._

 _Mon Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions,_

 _Dont je suis le Seigneur et Maître._

 _Le Cœur Pur dont j'ai hérité_

 _Sera souillé par l'Histoire._

Mais il existait un espoir, dans cette triste histoire.

Et cet Espoir, c'était le Destrier Céleste, qui avait réussi, et à le toucher, et à le blesser.

A être son ami le plus cher et sa Némésis ultime.

Lui qu'il aimait le plus au monde, et qu'il avait tué à la face du monde.

Lui qui s'appelait…

« Tenma ! »

Alone soupira. Evidemment. _Evidemment_. Mille vies, et il n'avait _toujours_ pas changé. Toujours à se jeter dans la bagarre, et à se mettre dans des situations difficiles. Et bien sûr, tout ça pour…

« Alone ! »

…pour _lui_.

Un sourire très doux se peignit sur ses lèvres. Voilà une chose, encore, qu'il n'avait pas réussi à rendre sur une toile.

« Tenma. Qu'avons-nous déjà dit, à propos des bagarres ? »

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur son visage.

' _Encore une expression à rendre… quelle couleur devrais-je employer ?'_

« Qu'elles sont à éviter le plus possible. »

« Qu'elles sont à éviter tout court. »

« Alone, ils voulaient voler tes tableaux ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça ! »

« Mes tableaux ne sont pas achevés. Je le leur aurais expliqué, et ils m'auraient laissé tranquille. »

« Ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! »

Etincelant. Etincelant, comme un soleil. Voilà comment était Tenma, son meilleur ami.

' _Le Soleil… comment le rendre… ?_ '

« … »

Plus qu'un meilleur ami, aussi. Mais ces sentiments, qui s'étaient réveillés en lui, n'avaient pas fait surface chez celui qui l'aimait pourtant de la même façon. Cela était dû au fait que lui, Alone, avait retrouvé ses souvenirs du passé, mais pas Tenma. C'était trop tôt… encore trop tôt.

« Toujours est-il, Tenma… »

« Oh, Alone ! Je sais, j'ai compris. Mais il faut bien que je te défende, puisque toi, tu ne le feras pas, hein ? »

Brûlant. Brûlant, comme le soleil. Voilà comment était Pégase, celui qui deviendrait son futur chevalier.

« Je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive, Alone. Je suis ton chevalier ! »

' _Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, mon ami…_ '

Un sourire traversait son visage, teinté d'une certaine mélancolie. C'était à la fois beau et triste, que cette promesse qui avait traversé les temps, à la fois inconsciente et éternelle.

« Alone. Penses-tu que nous avons déjà vécu… tout ce qui se passe ? Une vie… où je t'ai protégé de tous les dangers ? »

Ces paroles le dévoilaient. Inconsciemment, Tenma _savait_. Il savait, à travers qui les liait, toute la profondeur de l'Histoire qui se jouait en cet instant. Mais lui, _consciemment_ , il savait. Il savait ce qui advenait, et ce qu'il adviendrait, si l'un d'eux ne jouait pas le rôle qui leur était dévolu.

« Peut-être bien, Tenma. Mais si c'est le cas, j'espère que nous avons été proches comme nous le sommes aujourd'hui. Et que nous le serons quelle que soit la vie qui nous attend. »

' _C'est pourquoi je prie dans cette cathédrale. Je prie, à travers mes toiles. Pour que nous ne souffrions pas trop de la Guerre à venir, et que notre lien ne s'étiole pas sous le chaos. Tant que le Moi Infernal qui m'habite ne ravagera pas les âmes… le Moi Pur pourra te dire les mots que tu te remémoras, lorsque cela adviendra. Car je dois aussi te protéger, Pégase._ '

Une main se posa sur la sienne – qui peignait bien des choses qui fascinaient les gens, sans qu'aucun ne puisse les comprendre. Car le Pinceau qui racontait la Destinée avait une muse.

« Tu te fais du souci, Alone… n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa muse, c'était _lui_. Son ami et protecteur, Némésis et compagnon. Celui dont les ailes pourfendaient le ciel et inspiraient – sans cesse – le dessin de ses toiles.

« Oui. »

Il pouvait lire dans son cœur, mieux que quiconque. Il avait réussi à percer l'armure du Seigneur des Enfers et à réveiller son humanité.

« Oh, Alone. J'ai bien vu que tu faisais du souci, ces derniers temps. Mais si c'est ces histoires de destinée ou je ne sais quoi… laisse-moi te faire une chose. L'Histoire peut changer, tu sais. »

Il était le Feu, il était le Sang. Il était Celui-qui-jamais- ne-renonçait et portait, dans un élan d'ardeur, l'Espoir d'un monde nouveau.

« Est-ce que l'Histoire ne reste pas éternellement la même ? »

« Peut-être bien. Mais si elle implique que nous ayons toujours ce lien fort, entre nous… alors, peu m'importe, au fond. »

Ces mots – magiques… il les prononcerait encore. Encore, et encore.

' _Comme jadis, lorsque j'ai régné sur les Enfers…_ '

« Sacha… Sacha me manque, Alone. »

Du coin de l'œil, le jeune peintre avait vu l'éclat des orbes ardents se rembrunir. Pégase n'était pas le seul à pouvoir toucher son cœur. Lui aussi, pouvait atteindre le sien.

« Nous la retrouverons, Tenma. »

' _Sans doute plus vite que prévu. Et malheureusement, dans une situation qui pourrait s'avérer déplaisante pour nous tous._ '

Heureusement que la foi de Pégase était légendaire depuis l'Âge des Mythes. Ils en auraient bien tous besoin.

* * *

…

 **Patio des Peintres.**

 **Plus tard, dans le crépuscule.**

…

* * *

« Vous devez mourir. »

Il n'y avait aucune haine dans les yeux du peintre. Pire encore : ni la moindre colère, ni la moindre peur. Seulement une tristesse – une immense tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, gamin ?! T'es pas en position d'imposer ta loi. C'est nous qui te disons quoi faire. Tu vas venir avec nous et devenir le peintre du patron. Les gens se battent pour tes toiles. Ton talent, c'est une mine d'or. »

« Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aurais laissé ce talent avec plaisir… »

La douleur. Dans son cœur. Immense. Le Moi Infernal avait beau se réjouir de punir les mécréants, le Cœur Pur dont il avait hérité lui causait une souffrance infinie.

« Je ne suis pas le Peintre Saint. »

Il ressentait la compassion. Même pour ces êtres vils. Ce n'était au fond que des âmes perdues, qui, par leurs agissements, recherchaient le sens de leur vie.

« Tu rigoles ?! Il n'y a qu'à te voir pour le comprendre. Ce pinceau que tu portes à la main, cet air doux que tu affiches… »

Il leur offrirait la Rédemption. Il le ferait au nom du Seigneur des Enfers, qui ne connaissait que la Mort.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas le Peintre Saint… »

Un seul coup de pinceau. Et ses couleurs avaient tracé le noir du monde.

« Je suis le Peintre Maudit. »

Des êtres vivants venaient de mourir. De sa propre main.


End file.
